In open plan offices, people may have difficulties doing their job because of annoying and distracting sound around them. Such distraction may typically be caused by speech from other persons since in open plan offices speech may remain intelligible over large distances and may distract large groups of people. In order to reduce noise in open plan offices, acoustically absorbing/blocking room dividers may be placed between desks. Such room dividers may comprise acoustically absorbing materials and/or may have surface structures adapted for attenuating sound. However, a problem with existing room dividers is that they tend to be heavy and bulky. In particular, many existing room dividers are difficult move around in order to adapt to the need of acoustic attenuation in flexible open plan offices in which desks and work stations may be relocated. Hence, it would be desirable to provide more flexible and/or less bulky/heavy acoustically absorbing room dividers.